One shot wonders!
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: My one shots created by you! This should be fun. No lemons though. But it can be suggestive if you wish. If you've got the idea I can write it! This could turn out as anything really. Ultra happy or super emo. It's up to you. R&R! Rated just to be safe.
1. I didn't ask a dragon for a pet

**Hi all! Welcome old and new readers to my random fics! This is a group of one shots suggested by you! Basically this is when you leave a word, phrase or sentence in your review to suggest a one shot to yours truly. Oh please point out what it is in your review, if you want me to write a more specific one shot then just put in the details. This chapter was written by me from my English book Guest A (if they read this) will know what it's about.**

**Adis: any rules?**

**Me: I'll write anything except lemons. Yes that means character death, Yaoi, Yuri, your favourite shipping, basically whatever you like. If you think one of these one shots should be made into a fic then let moi know! Joey disclaimer!**

**Joey: Yuppers not owning stuff yada yada yoda.**

**Me: read on...**

**Warnings: none this is clean!**

Yugi's POV

I didn't ask for a dragon as a pet. Sometimes at night I wish and wish and wish to myself that I didn't take my Grandpa's advice.

"Go on Yugi! Go play foot ball with the lads!" he said "Go on it'll be fun!" he said. But oh how wrong he was.

It was a crisp Monday morning I was sitting on a bench wondering if I should go and play. I decided to listen to his advice and got up off my bench and wondered over to Ushio and his crew.

"Can I play?" I asked praying that they'd say no.

"Sure!" Ushio said grinning like a Cheshire cat "You can be the fetcher" Great, I'm the fetcher. The fetcher is the person who has to go and get the ball every time some noob kicks it off and into a bush. I spent most of that break in a bush. In fact now I have to be the fetcher everyday because I'm "So good at it". Thanks Grandpa.

On this particular Friday lunch Ushio decided to have some fun with me.

"Oi! Yugi go get the ball!" he said walloping the ball down a deep dark ditch.

"No way! You said whoever kicks it down there has to get it!" I yelled back the grin on his face faded.

Ushio picked be up bodily and chucked me down "Go find the ball! You can come back when you've got it!" he laughed after me as I tumbled into the abyss. I landed with a thud. Russell Russell.

'Great, death by giant rat...'I thought as I looked around my surroundings. I was sitting in some sort of giant nest 'Someone has made them self at home...' The nest was hidden by trees from above. I started crawling around looking for the ball. Russell Russell Russell.

"Bunny?" I said aloud hoping to scare it away. Suddenly a black creature leapt out at me and started clawing at my FACE! We both rolled around getting lost in the undergrowth. I felt the earth give way under me and we fell into a deep hole. Everything went black...

A few minutes later I opened my eyes hoping that it was gone. To my dismay it was still there. The it in question was a black baby dragon with big crimson eyes. Those eyes stared down into my very soul. I let out a little whimper of discomfort. The dragon gargled and spread its paper thin wings out. It spring boarded off my chest and flew out.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING...UM...YAMI!" I yelled thinking of a name on the spot "Wait. I thought dragons didn't exist." I pinched myself. OW! Nope not a dream. Ten minutes later a rope made of vines was dropped down and I clambered up it. Once I was out of the hole I made my way to the play ground. It was empty as to be expected. I felt something brush against my legs. Looking down I groaned to find Yami there. He crawled up my body and onto my shoulders. I couldn't go into school with him so I chose the next best idea. To take him to my house. Way to go me! I hurried out of school evading notice and walked home. The next couple of days were going to be interesting and difficult. Like I said I didn't ask for a dragon as a pet.

**Yes I wrote that last year. Like it, hate it, find it odd? Leave a review with all the stuff and that. Oh and here's a little quiz to keep you away from home work and that.**

**(If you know me personally like as in I've met you in real life then you can't take part cause it wouldn't be fair.)**

**Based on my writing how old would you say I am?**

**This is just for fun. You don't have to answer. No pressure and happy guessing. Oh and sorry if I don't answer your reviews I just don't have time sometimes but as always thank you for them. :D**


	2. The crazy cookie day!

**And here it is the second chapter of OSW-and yes I do have an acronym for everything. **

**Adis: *rolls eyes***

**Me: This chapter was brought to you by my bestes buddy in the world TillytheDinosaur and written by me she suggested this one. Go read her stuff. Yugi disclaimer!**

**Yugi: *reads through chapter* hahaha funny. Yuppers doesn't own me or anything.**

**Adis: imagine if she did...**

**Yugi: Oh Ra...**

**Me: humpf...read on puny humans!**

**Warnings: Puzzleshipping, crude-ish humour I think and suggestiveness.**

***Mindlinky stuff***

Yami lolled lazily on the sofa in the living room. He was bored. No not the bored you're thinking of there's a different one.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yami droned out.

"What is it Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiii?" Yugi said mocking his darker half.

"Come here!" Yugi sighed and entered the living room.

"Yami I'm working in the shop..." Yugi began.

"Yeah yeah great. I'm bored." He said sitting up.

"That's nice Yami but I-" he was cut off by Yami.

"I wanna do something!" Yami whined like a two year old and looking with lust filled eyes.

"Well you're not doing me! Let me think uh...I know follow me." Yugi said dragging the taller teen behind him.

*Man Yugi is cute when he's in charge...* Yami thought not realising that Yugi could hear him.

"Thank you Yami."

"Oops..."

Yugi zipped around the kitchen grab this and that while Yami marvelled at his speed.

"Ok Yami, we're gonna make, drum roll please, COOKIES!" Yugi grinned at the ex-Pharaoh.

"Aibou quick question, what are cookies?"

Yugi giggled "Like biscuits. Don't worry you'll like them."

"Ok Yugi if you say so..."

"I'll make the dough while you watch the shop. Then I'll call you in." He said pushing Yami out of the kitchen.

"But Aibou..." Yami moaned before Yugi slammed the door in his face "Man, Yugi is sure being Mr. Bossy boots today..."

"I heard that!" Yami sweat dropped and dashed into the shop tripping over several times in his escape. Ten minutes later Yugi called Yami into the kitchen.

"This is where the fun begins."

Yugi demonstrated what you had to do to his yami then let Yami try it for himself.

"Hikari you've got some flour on your nose." Yami said turning to Yugi.

"Really!? Where!?"

"Right..." Yami dabbed his flour covered fingers on Yugi's nose "Here."

"Oh Yaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Yugi said trying not to laugh while shaking his head.

"You look so cute with flour on your nose."

"Get back to the dough Yami!"

Yami looked down and messily started to roll it out.

"Yami..." Yugi started to say before the ringing of the shop bell distracted him "I'll be right back."

"Yugi I'll be fine." Yami gave him a confident grin. The moment Yugi left the kitchen Yami bit his lip with worry. He had no idea what to do. Never the less he struggled on.

Twenty minutes later Yugi strolled into the kitchen whistling a tune to find a flour covered Yami with cookie dough in his hair. The kitchen looked like a bomb made of cookie dough had hit it.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled.

"It's not what it looks like..." he began.

"Shower. Now!" Yugi pointed towards the door.

"With you?"

"NO!" Yami fled upstairs to dodge Yugi's wrath. An hour later Yami came down stairs hoping that Yugi had cooled down.

"Aibou?" Yami said walking into the living room.

"Yes Yami?" He said looking up.

"You ok now?"

"Hmmmm" Yugi smirked "No."

"I'll change that." Yami growled and pounced upon Yugi.

"Ok, if you must, but I am still very angry..." Yugi purred in Yami's ear.

"All righty then." Yami leaned down and locked lips with Yugi and kissed him passionately.

Yugi push Yami off after a good couple of minutes, "Do you smell that?"

Yami sniffed the air "Uh yeah smells like something's burning..."

"THE COOKIES!" They both exclaimed and dashed into the kitchen. Yugi took Yami's cookies out of the oven. They were burnt black.

"My cookies look like boobs..." Yami said "What about yours?"

"I baked them earlier." He said taking his out of the cupboard.

"I think you win on this Aibou." Yami said tipping the burnt "boobs" into the bin.

"Yes" Yugi laughed "Come on Yami lets finish off what we were doing in my room."

"I like the sound of that..."

**I'll let your imagination piece that puzzle together. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in your review. Previous question still stands. Leave your suggestions for a one shot as well. Oh and point it out. :D**

**Adis: Re-**

**Yami: REVIEW!**

**Adis: HAY! Oh look a button *walks off***

**Yami: Review and I'll come to you in a dream advertising **_**Yamios! The sexiest cereal since cheerios.**_


End file.
